The Real Clark Kent
by MyStICaL-WiTcHy-ANgeL
Summary: Clark Kent is known as the bumbling reporter.But what happens when the biggest reveal of possibly all time isn't who Superman is, but rather who the real Clark Kent is? Clark decides it's time to drop the act when the Daily Planet gets a certain visitor..
1. What do I do?

**The Real Clark Kent- Chapter 1**

_**What do I do?**_

* * *

I can feel my mind drifting as I try to focus on the story I'm supposed to be writing, about the recent reconstruction of Metropolis following the disastrous New Krypton incident a month ago. While I sit here attempting to put a new spin on the repetitive process of the continuation of this rebuilding, Lois gets to enjoy the excitement of everything known as Superman a.k.a yours truly, Clark Kent. I used to believe those couple of weeks ago that I should tell Lois everything, but I'm sadly starting to realise it would be a lost cause. I realise that I'm drifting away from her, even though I was close to her as Superman, I will never be anything more than the big bumbling nerd from Smallville, known as Clark Kent to her in reality. Superman is only a small part of who I am and I realise that Lois will never see me entirely – Clark, Kal-el and Superman. I'm all three combined into one and the only one who truly sees me for who I am is my mother. The only other I would consider would be my new-found son Jason, who I adore, but he's quite young, and I don't get to see him often, whether as Clark or Superman. Also, not to mention, Lois and Richard are still engaged and are discussing possible dates for their wedding.

Even after the long 5 year absence, I'm already tired of keeping up the act of clumsy office reject, Clark Kent. I know I sound like quite the jerk at the moment, but I think anyone could sympathise with me if they had to keep up an act almost their entire lives and have people laugh at you, continuously. I sometimes wish I could break free from that act and truly be myself around those I care about.

I look over towards Lois to see her staring intently at her computer screen, reading through her almost finished article, no doubt she will soon come over to me to spell check it before handing it off to Perry. Speaking of her article, it raises questions on the where-about of Lex Luthor and what will happen if and when he's found. Yes, my good old buddy Lex Luthor. Well, when I see him again a number of things will occur. If it happens as Superman I plan to give him a particularly viscous glare and maybe indulge myself in rubbing his failure in his face, out of the public eye of course. However, if it's as Clark Kent I plan to drop the bumbling reporter act and rip into him about being a ruthless murderer and a complete idiot for attempting to pull off such an idiotic stunt such as trying to grow land and kill Superman, who believe it or not, doesn't hate him. I know, I'm going crazy, and I'm talking to myself, maybe the kryptonite that Lex stabbed me with has lingering and strange effects that are causing me to go slowly insane? Anyway, back to the issue at hand – Lex Luthor. I really don't know how Lex became the way he was, he once declared he would never become like his father, and he was right. In a way he's worse, attempting a stunt that would have wiped the American continent off the face of the earth -

"Hey Mr. Clark!" shouts someone to my left.

I slowly swivel my chair towards the person who called, it was Jimmy.

"Oh! Sorry Jimmy, I was day dreaming, what were you saying?" I answer in my stumbling, not-paying-attention act. I sometimes feel guilty treating Jimmy like this and not being truthful to him, he's a good friend.

"It's okay! It's just the chief is about to call a meeting in the conference room, just thought if your not busy you could go in there now with me and avoid the stampede into the room in a few moments?" Jimmy asks enthusiastically.

"Umm, sure! Swell idea Jimmy! Just give me a moment" I reply, as I quickly save my dismally slow progress on the article and close the file. I stand up and nod to Jimmy as he starts heading to the conference room with a slight spring in his step. I quickly hide the grin as I watch him practically skip away, as ever since he got those 'totally awesome' pictures of me as Superman holding the Daily Planet globe he's been on an extended high. I follow him at a more sedate pace, acting as though being careful not to bump into anything. I 'accidently' knock over a small pile of papers on the corner of Scott Manning's desk as I walk by, apologising 'automatically' but not stopping to help set the papers straight. I don't exactly hate anyone, but that gut has always annoyed me, either saying smart-mouth insults or being some-what cruel to Jason whenever he stays at the office after school.

I quietly enter the conference and take a seat next to Jimmy. We talk quietly about the article I'm writing and any good pictures that Jimmy's taken that could work with the article as well, but soon we hear the chief yell of everyone to get their arses in the conference room pronto for the meeting. I watch Lois stride into the room and take the seat near Perry's head chair, watching as she focuses on some notes she's written on her note pad. I'm usually interested in what she's thinking but I find myself not particularly caring. Although I'm Jason's father, these past weeks I've noticed some things about Lois that I previously overlooked. Once I thought about it properly, I've found her to be quite demanding and self-absorbed if I truly admit it to myself. I think I was so desperate for love and finding some one, that I latched onto the first reasonable woman to constantly be near me and convinced myself that I loved her. Don't get me wrong, I still care deeply for her but I realise that I don't love her, not truly as I originally thought. I just hope there is some one else out there that I can find who truly understands me and loves me for who I truly am.

I focus back on the meeting and realise Perry is dismissing everyone so we can get our 'lazy arses back to work'. As everyone makes their way back to their desks and start getting settled again, my hearing picks up an odd sound, which oddly resembles a helicopter nearby. I listen more closely and realise its coming from the direction of the roof. I quickly look around to see if anyone is paying attention, which they're not, and lower my glasses and focus my sight in the roofs direction. Using x-ray vision, I can clearly see several armed men lowering themselves onto the top of the daily planet. I look down and notice more coming up via the elevators. I decide that this is not good, both elevators are occupied and I can't make a get-away and change to my Superman outfit without most likely being seen by people which I don't want to happen. So what do I do? I wait.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you like it. _


	2. A lot more interesting

**The Real Clark Kent - Chapter 2**

_**A lot more Interesting:**_

* * *

It happened pretty quickly, even for me. One moment I'm contemplating the problem about getting rid of my civilian outfit and the next armed men are storming the bull pen. So now I'm here standing still like a complete idiot trying to figure out what's happening and what I'm going to do about it. Luckily Jason isn't here, I don't know what would happen, he would probably ask why I'm not changing into Superman when there are bad people here. Everyone is panicking as I continue to evaluate the current situation. I can see that there are 12 armed masked men in the bull pen and another 6 coming down in the elevator. Hang on, you've got to be kidding me, how the hell can he be here? Well this just got a whole lot more interesting -

"C.K!" yells Jimmy from where he is being herded to with everyone else. Oh yeah, I should probably act like the fool right now, but try not to annoy one of the stupid, creepy guys with the guns, otherwise I might have to explain to a room full of nosy journalists why I'm not bleeding or dead after being shot.

"Oh! Ah! Jimmy!" I stutter back while stumbling backwards into one of the men with the guns, who promptly grabs me roughly.

"Hey! Get over there with the others and shut up! And don't try anything funny, you hear!?" growls back the big brute while shoving me over to where all the Daily Planet employees are being herded and bunched into a group in the middle, empty space of the bullpen, between all the desks. Perry seems to have been dragged out of his office in all the commotion and is turning an interesting shade of red. I sincerely hope he doesn't do anything stupid and gets himself killed, but I don't think that will happen just yet.

All of a sudden everyone goes quiet and I turn my attention to where everyone is staring with their mouths nearly dropping to the floor in a synchronised fashion.

"Lex Luthor" Lois whispers softly but everyone hears it. Just as I thought, this just got a lot more interesting...

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry, i know this chapter is pretty short, but I'll make the next one longer. It shouldn't be too much longer until I have an update. Well, I hope you enjoy the story so far!_ : )

_Also, I'm not totally sure how long this story will be, I'll either leave it after Clark 'reveals' himself, or I might continue with the aftermath and beyond of the reveal. I'll decide when the time comes. So far there is no pairing, but if I happen to continue further into the future, I might put a pairing with Clark in._


	3. Dramatic Entrance Luthor Style

**The Real Clark Kent - Chapter 3**

_**Dramatic Entrance – Luthor Style:**_

* * *

Everyone seems to be frozen and time feels to be suspended for a moment, as everyone is in shock at seeing the supposedly M.I.A Lex Luthor sauntering into the bullpen in a long black, expensive overcoat, looking extremely smug. I seriously don't know what to think. How the hell is he here, I expected him to be trapped on a small island in the middle of the ocean or something.

I shift my gaze towards my fellow reporters to judge their reactions more closely. Jimmy seems a mixture of being confused, terrified and angry. Perry looks like he's about to have a heart attack or explode, he's that red in the face. Lois seems to be infuriated, wary and shocked at this sudden turn of events. She's probably thinking about when Superman will get here, save her from danger, and then make sure everyone else is okay. Too bad for her, as Superman currently has no intention of showing himself. I don't want to risk my identity thank you very much. Mr. I-am-the-great-Luthor already knows too much – I really kicked myself from ever telling the world my weakness to kryptonite, it was pretty idiotic on my part to do so, as I knew not everyone would simply accept an extra terrestrial from outer space living on Earth, while saving human beings because he could and he believes it's the right thing to do. No, some people wanted to hurt me and still do, the biggest fan of my imminent death being the twisted, bald billionaire standing several feet away, with a creepy grin on his face. How was I ever friends with the guy? Seriously, even back in Smallville he wasn't the purest of people and since then he's taken a steep nosedive into the barrel of darkness.

Luthor looks completely comfortable where he's standing, taking an entire newsroom of reporters hostage, for no particular reason known at the moment. I, however, have a hunch as to what ridiculous reason Luthor has for his current actions. I also think that somewhere in his twisted, insane mind he believes this is absolutely logical and justified. What has something a Luthor done ever been justified? That's some food for thought.

Once again, I have no real idea as to what I should do. Here we all are, rounded up like a herd of sheep and still no one has said a word. Maybe Luthor is drinking up the moment, as in his subconscious mind he knows it's likely not to go to plan, even if Superman isn't involved.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am Lex Luthor and I am politely requesting your attention for the foreseeable future", Luthor finally speaks, in that incredibly creepy voice of his that seems to just resonate through out the entire room. I almost cringe, I really dislike his voice. If only I had some nice fluffy ear muffs I wouldn't have to listen to whatever crap he's about to dish out. Man, do I sound like a bastard. I guess Luthor brings the worst of all of us to the foreground.

Everyone remains in shocked silence or disgust at his intimidating presence. I however, am not afraid of Luthor. Although, following the New Krypton incident, I admit I'm much more weary and with good reason. I have got to be careful of him having kryptonite in his possession, but for now I can't feel any of its effects. I guess he either can't find anymore or hadn't had time. Now, again, why would he risk Superman showing up with no weapon to stop him? Either, he has a plan up his sleeve or he really is crazy; perhaps a combination of both.

If he tries anything particularly dangerous, I have the weapon to perhaps stop him from going further. Not my powers, but something much more common, even though I'm usually strictly against using anything of the sort. The truth is I have plenty of substantial blackmail material on him, that every reporter in this room would be incredibly jealous of me if they knew. It's amusing how Luthor doesn't seem to realise that he has taken his ex-best friend hostage as well. Well, he's in for a surprise that's for sure, I wonder what he will do when he recognises me. I guess after his brief stay in prison and my five year long 'self-discovery' trip has caused Lex to forget that Clark Kent a.k.a Smallville works at the Daily Planet.

"Now, I'm sure your all wondering what some one like me would be doing taking a room full of reporter's hostage, yes?" Lex inquires in fake consideration, while allowing his gaze to wander over his 'captivated' audience.

However, before Lex can continue with his self-absorbed ego oozing out in his speech, Lois blurts out "What do you want?", rather stupidly in my opinion. Does she want to get shot? Has she never heard of quiet cooperation to stall for time, so rescue teams or police can arrive? She probably believes Superman will appear at any moment. Well, sorry, he can't be everywhere at once or always answer her calls when she demands so. Also, by the way Lex has a smug grin on his clean-shaven face he likely suspected that she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. He's definitely enjoying himself.

"Why, Ms. Lane, I believe I just stated that you were probably all wondering why I was here. But, no, you had to be rude and interrupt my explanation now didn't you? You should be careful Ms. Lane, we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen now, would we?" Lex promptly responds.

"Oh, like what?" she snorts back, "You won't get away with this" she pauses for a moment, "Super-"

"Arrrrgh! The Superman mantra once again; you are very predictable Ms. Lane. I wonder how Superman can put up with you at all and not get bored by your annoying and repetitive presence" he sneers back at her. My co-workers seemed shocked by what Luthor has just said. Shockingly, I kind of agree with him. Now there's a scary thought, Superman and Luthor agreeing on something. Lex continues, "You don't understand Ms. Lane, for you see I would love for Superman to show himself".

"Wha-?" Lois replies dumbfounded.

I wonder what he's playing at. He actually wants Superman to appear?

"You see, even though I cannot fathom his obsession with you or whatever your relationship is, I know for a fact he would be – disappointed - if something were to happen to you or any of your co-workers. I believe he would be very upset", Lex drops his voice a tone lower, making it sound much more dangerous, "if anyone here was to get – hurt", he trails off suggestively. Everyone cringes or shrinks back in greater fear at that announcement, except for me.

I'm consumed by my sudden anger, which I quickly take a hold of. Damn bastard! He's planning a massacre! The armed men make much more sense. Where the hell are the police? Someone surely should have realised there was a problem up here by now! I have to do something, perhaps stall the inevitable as long as possible. I can't do it as Superman though; it has to be as Clark. I have to tread carefully though. There's something I don't understand though –

"Lex, what the hell are you playing at? What kind of nut job are you to risk a stunt like this? And, most importantly for you, what could you possibly gain from slaughtering a room full of reporters, most of which have never met or talked to Superman once in their entire lives?" I question in a low, deep voice while successfully portraying a calm and straight face, even though my anger is pulsing dangerously though my veins.

I stare at Lex as his eyes suddenly swivel and lock onto mine behind my thick framed black glasses. He appears to be surprised by my sudden outburst and audacity to say something like that to 'him'. However, he also seems very irritated and angry that I have the nerve to question his actions. I have a pretty good grasp on Lex's personality and the way his mind works, a result of years of friendship and then enemies as Superman.

I can also feel that the silence just got a lot heavier in the room. No one can believe that innocent, mild-mannered Clark Kent just said that to an evil man, while also surrounded by many goons with loaded, semi-automatic guns. Well, too bad, I'm not holding back what I think anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry about the long wait between now and my last update, I had exams. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it shouldn't be long till the next update : )_


	4. Who are you?

**The Real Clark Kent - Chapter 4**

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

"And just who are you then?" Lex asks dangerously with narrowed eyes.

"Really, Lex, I'm hurt you don't remember your good old best friend" I reply, still maintaining my outward calm appearance, appearing completely unconcerned about the current situation and potential danger. "And answer the question; what would you gain from all this?" I demandingly add.

Lex remains silent as he scrutinises me more closely. Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and surprise, along with underlining anger.

"Clark?" he inquires carefully, quickly blanking his face to not show any of his emotions.

"Oh, so you do remember me. I sure remember you" I reply sarcastically.

Lex narrows his eyes at my tone. He's obviously not amused at this rapid turn of events. "Of course I remember you, who could forget the friend that stabbed me in the back!" he exclaims viciously in that creepy voice of his.

"What? I never stabbed you in the back Lex, what the hell are you fucking talking about?" I scoff back. Really, what is Lex talking about? I know we had our differences later on before we had that big and concluding falling out, but that was mainly because of Lex's actions. Anyway, if one of us did stab the other in the back, it's definitively him, and I mean that literally; I clearly remember that kryptonite dagger not so long ago.

"Oh please! Don't act like the innocent little farm boy Clark! You were never honest and were always keeping important things from me!" he replies venomously. Well, I guess he does have a slight point there; but as if I would tell him I was an alien from outer space. He would have probably conducted sickly experiments on me, friend or not.

"Even if I was, you weren't much better Lex. Need I remind you of your various – experiments - you involved yourself and company in? You were hardly honest from the start!" I answer, my voice still my natural low tone, but with an angry edge to it.

We both seem to have hit an awkward pause in our 'conversation'. There is plenty of tension and anger between the two of us. I recall all our arguments and uncomfortable conversations of past times.

I take a glance from the corner of my eye at everyone witnessing our exchange of words. They are all disbelieving at what's happening. They can't believe that bumbling Clark Kent is arguing with Lex Luthor, or the fact they know each other, let alone that I actually swore. Honestly, some of their faces look rather comical, with their mouths wide open and bulging, disbelieving eyes darting back and forth between the two of us. Well, they should brace themselves. I'm definitely not finished; today, the mask worn by Clark Kent drops and I will face the world openly head on from now onwards. I'm sick of acting like some one I'm not. I'm not innocent or naive, far from it. I'm a grown man, who has seen the best and worst this world has to offer, and I will no longer hide who I am.

"Lex," I start, "answer the question" I demand with a steel hard voice.

"What question?" he replies back scornfully.

"What could you possibly gain from the crude slaughter of a room full of innocent people?" I repeat some what exasperatedly, with a decent tone of sarcasm added.

Lex stares hard at me, contemplating whether to answer the question or not. Abruptly, a slow, disconcerting grin appears on his face. "What could I gain you ask? How do you know that I want something from this, Clark?" he asks with a low, hardened voice.

"Oh, come on Lex, I know you better than anyone, or at least I did. Of course you want something, you always do. You wouldn't do something this bold without personal gain or satisfaction" I state evenly.

"Yes, I guess your right after all" he responds.

"So?" I prompt calmly once again. My emotions and actions are all over the place. I'm sure my fellow reporters have no idea what's going on right about now. They probably think I'm possessed by something.

"So what?"

"What do you want?" I echo Lois's outburst from earlier. Only this time Lex answers; it's kind of funny and very strange that I'm one of the few on this planet that Lex actually honestly answers to sometimes – whether as Clark or as Superman. Probably because I'm one of the few true friends he ever had, albeit briefly.

"Why, isn't it obvious to you Clark? You do know me best after all" he mockingly retorts. Man, he really can be a crafty bastard at times. What could Lex get from mass murder and Superman turning up? What would I do and feel if he hurt everyone here for no reason? –

"You want to hurt Superman" I bluntly reply, more as a statement of fact than a question. I wait for Lex's response, but one look at his expression already gives me his answer.

"Oh, you are good Kent" he cackles back.

"Why?" I want to know what on Earth he's thinking in that twisted head of his.

"I thought we already established that it would hurt him", Lex pauses, "and" he emphasises, while putting a finger on his chin, acting as though thinking carefully, "It would make him angry".

I think I'm starting to understand what Lex is planning. By hurting or killing everyone here, he hopes to get Superman angry and make him do something stupid, consequently turning people against him. He wants people to fear Superman and 'realise his unnaturalness'. He probably considers it revenge from the New Krypton incident a month ago. Yes, he is definitely insane. Well, too bad, his plan won't work, because Superman won't show and yes, I would be devastated with the death of everyone, but I would never let myself slip due to anger, I can never let that happen. Also, my thoughts and assessment of Lex is further proven to be true -

"You're a complete bastard, you know that right?" I state flatly, verbalising my thoughts clearly.

Lex just stares at me blankly for a moment, and then starts laughing in such a way that further accentuates my belief that he's lost his marbles completely. However, he obviously knows that I know what he has planned for Superman. However, he has no idea it will never go according to plan. Precious time has already passed, and hopefully help will arrive soon. I just have to keep Lex occupied, and hope he doesn't start killing people -

"What in the bleeding hell is going on here?!" a voice suddenly exclaims in frustration and anger, startling both Lex and I. My head snaps quickly to my right to see that it was Perry who suddenly spoke out. No, this is not good. It's much safer with the guns pointed in my direction. Yes, even though Lex's goons haven't gone trigger happy on people yet, they were mostly pointed in my general direction, where I'm a little away from the rest of the group.

Lex stops his mad laughing almost instantly and shifts a frosty glare in Perry's direction, face devoid of any emotion.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked the chapter : ) I've just started writing the next. Hopefully it won't take too long to finish it. I will update as soon as possible. Also, thanks to those that have reviewed, I appreciate it._


End file.
